jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Club Z and Thunderbolts “What-If” Future Story: Courtney’s Puppies
This is a future What-If Story starring the Kamen Rider Club Z and the Thunderbolts. Plot After hearing about her future from Reverse Flash, Courtney is gonna have puppies and XR is excited to become an actual father! But, Larxene, Zak Monday, Evil Courtney, and Varian have plans to give those puppies to Oma ZI-O! Can the Kamen Rider Club Z and the Thunderbolts defend Courtney and her newborn puppies from danger? Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Varian (Kaijin Rider Another Blade) Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Time Jackers: Woz (Kamen Rider Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Trivia * This is the first time Larxene, Zak Monday, and Evil Courtney meet the Kamen Rider Club Z * Courtney gives birth to 15 puppies in this adventure. A special surprise! *(Courtney and the Thunderbolts enter the Rider Tower to see Van, the student six, and the pets) *Courtney: Hey, guys! What’s up? *Van: hey Courtney sup! *Courtney: There’s something that XR and I need to tell you... *smiles and nuzzles XR, happily* *XR: *nuzzles Courtney back* You see, the thing is.... You’re gonna be an uncle, Van. *Van: I-I am? *Courtney: Yes, Van. I’m pregnant. XR and I are gonna have puppies! *Van: oh my gosh congrats! :D *Sue: (comes in with A plate of cookies) that’s so wonderful for you two! *XR: Thank you, Sue. *looks at the cookies to see that they’re shaped like baby toys and other things* Wow! Not too shabby! *Sue: Thanks ^^ *Roxie: oh my gosh Courtney congratulation! (Whispers) And thanks so much for your help getting van and Sue together I owe you big time *Courtney: Aw shucks.... *blushes* Ultrasound * (A few months have passed since Courtney and XR announced the big surprise... Courtney is waiting outside the Infirmary, getting an ultrasound on her puppies from Emu) * Courtney: I‘ve never had an ultrasound before.... * XR: Oh, Courtney... You’re not nervous, are ya? * Courtney: A little.... The puppies are here! * (It was a dark and stormy night at the Rider Tower a few months later, Courtney was delivering her puppies on that night... XR and Van are waiting outside the Infirmary for the puppies to be born) * XR: *paces outside the door of the Infirmary, nervously* * Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Van’s adventures Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Written Stories Category:What-If Stories